StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to StarClan! We are the most powerful Clan of the forest, we rarely lose battles and many of our cats have powers granted to them by MoonClan or the Place of No Stars! Join us...if you dare! =The Cats= Leader Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Deputy Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader.-Dustpelts Apprentice: Clawpaw Medicine Cat Hollyleaf, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes, has a hurt leg and tail.-[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Goodbye....... Apprentice: Rosepaw file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkpaw to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat. Cinderpelt 15:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, mother of Earthkit, Tigerkit, Shadekit, and Blazekit Mate: Stardust Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes, mother of Grapekit, Orangekit, Peachkit, Melonkit, Cherrykit, Pearkit, Limekit, and Lemonkit,Mate:Seastar Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Spottedfire-White she-cat with dark ginger and black spots with orange eyes Amberheart-Brown-gray she-cat with green? eyes (Will ask sis for pic) Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Very freindly, but strict. Apprentices: Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 11 moons.- [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Mentor:Stardust Clawpaw- a large, Red- brown tom.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Mentor:Dustpelt Rosepaw -A pinkish colored she-cat-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Mentor: Hollyleaf Tigerpaw:Orange tabby she-cat with darker black stripes file:Tiger.jpg Earthpaw-Brown she-kit with black markings, blue eyes file:Earthstar.jpg Shadepaw:Black tom with pale yellow eyes, looks like Saberstar, can scare the living daylights out of cats on Friday the 13th, has mood swing file:Shade.jpg Blazepaw:Orange tabby she-cat with adorable brown eyes file:Blaze.jpg Melonpaw:white she-cat with green eyes file:Melon.jpg Cherrypaw:Black she-cat with blue eyes file:Cherry.jpg Limepaw: Gray she-cat with green eyes file:Lime.jpg Kits: Whitestar's kits:(Age 4 moons) Leafkit:White she-cat with beautiful green eyes, and pale gray stripes Honeykit: White-and orange she-cat with dusty eyes Smokekit: Orange, white, and black tom , pale green eyes Petalkit: Orange-and black she-cat with two different eyes Sandstar's kit: Lightkit- Small light gray she-cat with a white tipped tail, paws, and chest. Can control the element of Air. Age: 3 Moons[[User:Sandstar1051|'Lightkit']]The air is a thing of beauty... Queens: Whiteshadow: White she-cat with different colored eyes, mother of Smokekit, Leafkit, Honeykit, and Petalkit Mate:Heatfur (now dead) file:Whitestar.jpg Elders: Luckyfoot-Orange tabby tom with white underbelly, muzzle, and paws, missing a foot(Will take pic later) Ashclaw-Dark gray she-cat with darker stripes, sister of Luckyfoot(Will TRY to take a pic, very agressive with me!) Mates *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt *WhitestarXHeatfur *SeastarXGingerheart Camp Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *StarClan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *StarClan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *StarClan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *5 Vole(s) *1 Thrush(es) *6 Squirrel(s) *9 Mice *2 Starling(s) *3 Rabbit(s) *9 Fish *6 Blackbird(s) *5 Shrew(s) Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay August 13, 2010 (Anyone want to RP?)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) (Sure)-Cloverheart Shadeflower pads out of the warrior den and stretches.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) (Sure, but give me a half-hour firist, I gotta go eat breakfast.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Hola peoples! :D Does anyone want to RP???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Do you want me to train Clawpaw now?) Deputy of StarClan 22:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) (yes, please!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Dustpelt walks into the apprentice den. Hey Clawpaw time to train! Deputy of StarClan 22:22, August 13, 2010 (UTC) -Clawpaw bounces up-YAY!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! C Come with me then. I am going to show you our territory! Deputy of StarClan 22:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Sorry for being off for two days. :P) Shadeflower two voles and a fish on the fresh-kill pile.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 01:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) (? That makes NO sense~) -Shadekit comes up, making everyone scream- "Ahahahahhahahah! I haven't taken a nap today!" -Hollyleaf slowly creeps back from Shadekit- "Why is he scaring me?" (It's Friday the 13, and since Shadekit is a half-recarnation from Saberstar, he can do that.) -Whitestar, Gingerheart, Crystalwing, and their kits come out, the kits tumbling out- -Shadekit goes on Highrock and says, "Hello everybody!"- -Everyone who heard freaks out, and Shadekit laughs- "Hahahahaha!" (Saberstar is Peacestar. I thought that Peace sounded stupid.) (WAT!!!! LOL!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Why? And I posted a story off Shadekit. READ IT!) August 14, 1010 -Hollyleaf pads out of den- (Is anyone on to RP?) (I'm here!)-Rosepaw bounces out- HI HOLLYLEAF!!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Oh, NVM. I wanna mentor Darkpaw, HEY! NOW, let's do it!) -Stardsut comes out of his den, and pads to the apprentice's den- "Darkpaw! Can you meet me at the training tree?" -Shadekit sighs- (When us three are on, we have to do the ceremony.) (for wat?) Darkpaw races out- "Coming!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (The kits. GingerheartXCrystalwing's kits.) (Why are you so slow? And NO offense. Meet me at the territory!) (I'm so slow, cause' I'm switching back and forth between here and another RP site.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (What one? And can you teach me that graph?) (http://bright-clan.piczo.com/?g=1&cr=5 and to do the graph, click on the pic of the graph next to "templates.")-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Okay! And I saw that site once, I didn't like it. Are you Rosepaw??????????) (Yep. and Flamekit.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Oh. Are you all right about me not liking it?) (Ya. Everyone there kinda hates my charries!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Really?) (Ya.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (That HAS to stink.) (It does, but i'm slowly winning them over.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Oh. -sobs-) (It would be fun if you came anyway, so there could be a cat that liked me!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Okay. -sobs-) (Why r u sobbing?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest!\ (*Has no idea) (oh.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Imma back.) (Hi and bye.I am babysittin.I will keep tha page up if ya need me!)-Cloverheart (What does that mean? -hisses- I'm on too..........) (Nothin.I might not be on till wednesday.Goin to Atlantic City wit my cousins.Gotta go I guess.)- Cloverheart (I was there already..............................) Hollyleaf :D (SHADEFLOWER, I SAID THAT!) August 15, 2010 Dustpelt heads to the med cat den. Deputy of StarClan 12:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of her den and towards the med cat den[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Sees Sandstar and nods head. Will Gingerheart be a warrior now? I think she will since Hollyleaf has Rosepaw as an apprentice. Deputy of StarClan 16:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) When will we fight the badgers? Deputy of StarClan 16:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower pads out of the warriors den and stretches.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:26, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shadeflower!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 16:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dustpelt!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sighs, "We will fight them as soon as possible. And as for Gingerheart, she will have to be a warrior"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Are Crystalwing's kits going to be apprenticed soon?"ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods, "Sooner than you think"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Crystalwing and Gingerheart's kits need to be apprenticed soon!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "Yeah,real soon."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (I WANTED IT TO BE YESTERDAY! And for Shade, she took my post, so NO!) Ill see if you can mentor one of them!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "Thanks,Dust!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 17:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Who do you want to mentor? Deputy of StarClan 17:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "I don't really care."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You sure? Deputy of StarClan 17:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "Yeah,I don't really care who I mentor."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 17:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh Deputy of StarClan 17:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (I have to go!) (K see ya!) Deputy of StarClan 18:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) To Sandstar- Wanna attack those badgers now? Deputy of StarClan 18:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods, "Yes. Ill need a large Patrol. You can lead one and ill lead the other"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Who will be in my patrol? Deputy of StarClan 18:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (Holly, r u on???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I iz here naw!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Woot woot! Now all we need is Holly...)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I think she left) Deputy of StarClan 18:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (Dang! Then well only have patrols of three :()[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I was here, my dad stole the computer.) How about there is just one patrol. Deputy of StarClan 18:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (I think there shloud be two. And who will be in which one?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (I am RPing Cinderpelt for now) Deputy of StarClan 18:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Cinderpelt Clawpaw and myself can be in one patrol. Deputy of StarClan 18:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods, "and ill take Redtooth and Darkpaw"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Ok were ready lets go to the territory!!!!!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 18:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (is it possible to keep most of my cats in one patol? and don't forget Rosepaw!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Rosepaw can't come shes a med cat apprentice!!!!!!!) Deputy of StarClan 18:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (Shiuldn't we battle on the Battlefeild page?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Ok) Deputy of StarClan 19:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt leaves with his patrol. Deputy of StarClan 19:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (OKAY< I'M LEAVING!) (Its not our fault that you werent one Holly, so give it a rest!!!!!!!! There will be other battles, and you can join in on this one now that your on!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ignore her lets battle!! She can join if she wants to.) Deputy of StarClan 20:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (I AM NOT BATTLEING!) (Then don't battle.) Deputy of StarClan 20:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (Ok then. Your decision, not mine)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I found a better site. And when I see that you battle, I want to be there! I want to go with the patrol! But you leave me there, crying my heart out.) (YOU DONT ONLY RP A MED CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU RP STARDUST AND MINTLEAF TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ITS NOT OUR FAULT YOU WERENT ON SO I DONT FEEL ONE OUNCE BAD FOR YOU!!!!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (NO, MY FRIEND DOES. THEY TOOK OVER AND THEY'RE NEVAH ON! AND FINNALY, I HAVE TO GO. STOP BATTLING WOTHOUT ME, OR ELSE!) (Well you can join us now! Start by hearing painful yowls and come help us.) Deputy of StarClan 20:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (WHAT BETTER SITE?!?!???)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Nya-Got to go! .D Mty dad takes com, why I didn't come/.)\ The cats who fought come back carring Sandstar. Deputy of StarClan 20:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar starts to wake up. Deputy of StarClan 20:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar wearily lifts her head, sees her clan, and sets it back down again, knowing they were safe[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dustpelt turns to the cats is anybody seriously hurt? Deputy of StarClan 20:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) -gives Sandstar poppy seeds-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Clawpaw you had quite a scare back there are you ok? Deputy of StarClan 20:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Here is a vole and a squirrel if anybody is hungry. Deputy of StarClan 20:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm fine!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Sandstar licks up the poppy seeds, "Thank you, Rosepaw"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dust pushes vole to Sandstar- eat. Deputy of StarClan 20:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar and Dustpelt quickly eat the vole. Deputy of StarClan 20:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Just then Dust feels sick and faints from loss of blood. Deputy of StarClan 20:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (I hav to go... CYA ltr...)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (G2G might be on tomorrow) Deputy of StarClan 21:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower puts a vole and two shrews on th fresh-kill pile.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 21:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC) -A howl is heard from the twoleg nest- Did you hear that howl? Did anyone get left behind when we fought the badgers? Deputy of StarClan 23:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) -Howl is heard again- August 16, 2010 Today is the half moon!!! Dustpelt streches and moans in pain. I need Hollyleaf or Rosepaw to check my shoulder where the badger got it. Deputy of StarClan 14:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods, "We dont want that to get infected"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower pads out of the warriors den and streteches.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit walks out of the nursery and yawns, "Im Ti-ie-rd"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Well,if you are tired then you should go back to sleep."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit shakes her head, "I wanna get up as early as the warriors, if im gonna be one, one day" [[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Yeah,I guess that's true."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 15:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit nods and stretches, "Though I dont think ill EVER like it"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Well,you won't be a warrior for a long time."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Lightkit smiles trying to be positive and says lightly, "I know. But I can be prepared, cant it?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Yes,you can be prepared."ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (I have to go!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 16:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (Kay! Bye Shade!) Lightkit nods and pads away in the direction of the fresh-kill pile, to get something for Petalfur[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Hi sandy!!) Why is lightkit getting food for me....?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Dark can i talk to you for a second)--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:11, August 16, 2010 Why am i talking like this?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 17:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (yes?)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Hollyleaf and Gingerheart come in camp, Hollyleaf pressing onto Gingerheart, limping badly- "Ow, that badger got me bad. I don't think I can stay a medicine cat at this condition! I mean, I'm injured? Gingerheart, can you help me?" "Of course. You gave birth to a lot of kits." "Thank you." -Hollyleaf and Gingerheart proceed to medicine den- -All of the kits see the two cats, and Shadekit pads in front of group- "I have it all the time!" -All the kits freak out- -Earthkit shoves Shadekit ,making him revert back to Shadekit- "Ow!" -Earthkit says to the kit army of 15:- "We must help Hollyleaf!" -Kits wave their tails, and Smokekit says sacasticly: "Long live Earthstar!" (xD Yourr cats are funny!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Holly, you want Crystal's kits to become apps now???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Good idea!!!!!!!!!) (I said it! Yes! But White's and yours are later, probably the same time.) -Earthkit rolls her eyes- (Kay!) Sandstar jumps onto the Talltree, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Talltree for a clan meeting!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I SAID, LET ME POST@!) -Hollyleaf and Gingerheart come out, pressed together- -Crystalwing and Whitestar come out, their kits tumbling around- -Stardust and Mintleaf come out- (Im not doing Ginger's kits right now though)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Why? And can Mint mentor a kit sometime? And check Mentors and apprentices.) Clawpaw, Rosepaw, Redtooth, Petalfur, and Darkpaw walk out-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Dustpelt whispers to Sandstar- Make Gingerheart's kits apprentices now. Deputy of StarClan 20:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (They-re the same age!) Sandstar nods to Dustpelt (Ok, I will! But Shade and Clover will get an apprentice!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Can tiger have someone else? No pickiness.) (Gah! ill take Tiger instead of Blaze if you want!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (KEEP BLAZE!!!!! -Dang, Wolf, Elcipse, and Spotted are NEVER on!) (REDTOOTH WILL MENTOR LIGHTKIT! PETALFUR IS A PERMANENT QUEEN! DECIDE ON MENTORS, BESIDES THOSE OR I WILL NOT APPRENTICE GINGER"S KITS!!!!!!!!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Cinderpelt could mentor one) Deputy of StarClan 20:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (I put her down for one, but Holly took her off!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (No she didn't) Deputy of StarClan 20:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (IDEA! SAGHONEY!!!!! And perhaps other cats can come from EC.) (Growls! Petalfur is NOt a permanent Queen!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Okay, Gingerheart's a queen, but Crystal is a warrior too. She mentors.) Sorry! But she is a queen right now! And Holly, If you wanna bring back Sagehoney, go right ahead. Just get those kits some mentors!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starcl (Why? And okay, CRYSTAL is a mentor.) (Sure!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ready! But um, let's see........Pear should leave shortly.She can be a loner, cause after all, it's been four moons alone!) (Sure, sure! DONT POST ALERT!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "It is time once again, to make some young kits, apprentices so that they can carry on the traditions of Starclan for moon's to come" Sandstar howls "Tigerkit, Shadekit, Earthkit, Blazekit, Cherrykit, Melonkit, and Limekit!" Sandstar calls -Named kits come up, purring- (DONT POST ALERT!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw, Shadepaw, Earthpaw, Blazepaw, Cherrypaw, Melonpaw, and Limepaw I ask Moonclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." (DONT POST!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I know that I souldn't, but does it take fourty minutes to post???) "Petalfur, Crystalwing, Sagehoney, Cinderpelt, and Mintleaf, please come up" Sandstar calls -Petalfur walks up-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Crystalwing and Mintleaf come up- (acually, more cats are coming. Ma grannie's cats are almost dead, so I make chars off them.) (Holly, do you mind if I skip the traditional words, and just say (Blank) will mentor (Blank) Because there r alot)SandstarLeader of Starclan (Okay.) August 17, 2010 -Petalfur walks out of Warriors den and stretches, then sits down in front and yawns- (Anyone wanna RP?)--Ms. Funny bunny!-- (Darn it i gotta go!)--Ms. Funny bunny!-- -Darkpaw comes out of the Apprentice's den with Rosepaw and Clawpaw-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (anyone wanna RP??)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Sure. Just let me post the next part of he ceremony)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I am here!!)-Cloverheart (Fox-dung,inernets about to be shut off.Gotta go.C-ya tommorow!)-Cloverheart+Dont know how to sign. ( You do this without any spaces. Cloverheart1991) August 18, 2010 -Hollyleaf comes out of medicien den- (Does anyone want to RP? More cats come today! :D But elders or warriors? Elders.) (I'll RP, but I'm helping my mom babysit, so I won't be able to give immedate resopnes.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Okay! And the pics will be here eventually. Poor Sadie is SO mean!) (k. The DF and TC...)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (OH YES! Do the Df after the Moocave!) (k. I'm babbysitting...)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (I tried babysitting my lil sis once. She wouldnt listen, so it didnt turn out well...)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (:P ^^ And Dark, I did the dreams. Fawnpaw is going to arrive in the DF and Foxkit will see her, and try to give her an omen, and we copy and paste the ceremony. But (since your doing DeathClan, can I do Fawn's dream?) (k........)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Did it!!! DF now!) (Holly! Ceremony!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (okay!) (I is here!!!) Cloverheart1991 August 19, 2010 (Oh! That was you, Clover!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan User talk:Sandstar1051(Yeah forgot to log in) Cloverheart1991 (Wen r we gonna hav the apprentice ceremony?)- Cloverheart1991 (Anyone on?)Cloverheart1991 (Clover, ya missed it.) (I''m here!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! '' (And I have to go aigan, bye!) (When are you gonna be here??)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (I need to go to lunch, and my dad kicked me.) (oh. D:)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Ive been on 2 long.I G2G.)-Clover (Bye!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Want me to train Clawpaw?) Deputy of StarClan 18:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) (SURE!!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Clawpaw follow me into out territory. We have battle training to do. Deputy of StarClan 19:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) -Clawpaw follows-(I'll be on and off...)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (ok) Deputy of StarClan 19:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) (When will you finish the apprentice ceremony?????????) Deputy of StarClan 19:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) (When Holly decides to tell me what she means by, "Other cats are coming")[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dustpelt and Clawpaw return from training. Dust looks for Petalfur. Deputy of StarClan 22:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) -Clawpaw proudly comes in from training-Petalfur emerges from the warriors den-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I just wanted you to know that your son Clawpaw is doing amazing!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 22:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) "Thank you Dustpelt!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Don't worry about him. He will be a warrior in a few moons now. Deputy of StarClan 22:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Shadeflower pads out of the warriors den and stretches.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 22:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shadeflower!!!! Deputy of StarClan 22:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry I'm not on as much because I started school yesterday.)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 22:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) (Oh I don't start school till September 2nd!!!!) Deputy of StarClan 22:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) (Lucky Duck!)ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 22:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) -A cat comes in the camp, her eyes freaking out- "They're hurt! Help! HELP!" -Hollyleaf comes out with herbs, Mintleaf and Gingerheart come out, pressed together- -Cat sees them, and runs out- Dust limps over to Hollyleaf. I wrenched my injured shoulder in training again.Dustpelt 23:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) -(I left!) -Hollyleaf limps out with the two other cats- Category:Starclan Category:StarClan